


Slave to My Stepmom (A4F/F4F/M4F)

by POVscribe



Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio), Original Work
Genre: 18+ ONLY, Ass Play, Body Worship, F/F, F/M, Foot Massage, Implied/Referenced Cheating, MILF, Older Woman, Oral Sex, Other, Panty Kink, Spanking, Step-cest, script offer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:08:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28530441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/POVscribe/pseuds/POVscribe
Summary: College student (Female/Male/Any) takes care of sexy stepmom after her busy day.[submissive] [Stepchild or stepson or stepdaughter] [Mommy] [Taking instructions] [Panty sniffing] [Spanking] [Whimpers] [Foot massage] [Pussy worship] [Ass play] [Step-cest] [Cheating]? [Adults]
Relationships: Any/Female, Female/Female, Male/female
Kudos: 4





	Slave to My Stepmom (A4F/F4F/M4F)

TITLE: Slave to My Stepmom (M4F/F4F/A4F)

WRITTEN BY: Reddit user u/POVscribe. For performance on Reddit only. All rights reserved.

MAIN TAGS (amend as needed): [M4F or F4F or A4F] Slave to My Stepmom [submissive] [Stepchild or stepson or stepdaughter] [Mommy] [Taking instructions] [Panty sniffing] [Spanking] [Whimpers] [Foot massage] [Pussy worship] [Ass play] [Step-cest] [Cheating]? [Adults]

BACKGROUND: This is a POV flip of my Fdom/MILF script “Thou Shalt Worship Thy Stepmother.” In this flip, you are the stepchild of lovingly strict and playfully demanding stepmommy (or your dad's new girlfriend). The original script had small adaptations for the M4/F4/A4 audience. I think this little/submissive version doesn’t need language versioning except “Good Boy etc.” as noted. Adapt as needed to make it yours.  
You can play it like she and your dad is married, or not. The [cheating] and [Mommy] are optional, and other tags should be customized to your version.

NOTE TO PERFORMER: Please feel free to edit/retract the script as you'd like, including language regionalisms, etc. Also, I may have overdone it with the “Mommy”. Feel free to skip a few, more than a few, or don’t say at all. Keep in mind that this script is a flip, so if any dialogue feels awkward to you, please feel free to tweak. Have fun with pleasing that sexy (step)mommy!

"SLAVE TO MY STEPMOM" (M4F/F4F/A4F)

(OPENING SCENE: Your new gorgeous stepmom (or your dad’s GF who’s moved in) is at work and phones you — her university-aged stepchild — to give you some instructions. The vibe throughout is that you’re completely smitten with her, so feel free to trail off sometimes in your speech, like you’re just completely distracted and intimidated by her allure.)

(You're talking on the phone. She’s asking you questions, and you’re answering, so, leave a short pause in between each answer.)

Hi, Mommy. (soft chuckle) You don’t mind I call you Mommy, right, now that you’re living with us? How is your day going? 

Yes, Mommy, I started on that list of chores you left for me…

(Feel free to swap in different or add more tasks. You yearn to be of service and helpful to your new stepmom.)

Yes, Mommy, I did vacuum today, just like you told me.

I sure did vacuum the high shelves in the pantry. I know I missed them last time. 

You know I’m kind of scatterbrained sometimes. Well, sometimes I’m just really distracted… (probably by her walking around the place in her dressing gown)

Yes, Mommy, I did organize the pantry itself, just the way you like… I arranged the canisters by color.

Mmmm…. (whimper of pleasure) Did you just call me a "Good Boy" (“Good Girl”, “Good Pet”)? Thank you, Mommy.

Yes, yes, I took out the trash (rubbish etc). 

No, don’t worry, I didn’t mix up the recycling this time. I know, it’s not that difficult. But you know how it is. I can be absent-minded.

Yes, I promise, the house will be tip-top when you get home…

What’s for dinner? I was thinking of making that risotto you like. (or substitute your favorite dish here)

Um, I know I made that last week, (sound a bit insecure) but I thought you liked it...?

Er, sure, I can try to take a different spin on it this time. No, that’s fine that it’s last-minute, I'm sure I can manage it…

Um, no, I’m not distracted … (you are actually masturbating while talking with her on the phone) 

No, no, I swear I’m not multi-tasking. I’m paying attention, really. 

Huh? Oh, I think my Dad is coming home later tonight. He said he had a meeting.

Yes, that’s right, you’ll have a little quiet time before dinner. I know you like that…

Oh, really? You have Hot Yoga after work? 

Oh, I see, you need me to run an errand for you. Anything at all for you, Mommy.

A few things for your company’s party tomorrow? Of course. 

Yes, I’ve got a pencil. Ready.

OK… some balloons (pause), uh-huh… should I have them pre-inflated? OK, I’ll figure it out.

And some party favors… for how many people? The fancy kind, or just something cute?

OK, yes, I’d better send you some photos. I don’t want to disappoint you, Mommy.

Anything else? Sure, if I see anything else you might like, I’ll text you.

OK, Mommy. I won’t let you down. 

(affectionate voice) See you tonight, Mommy.

PAUSE

(You’re in the laundry room, in your shorts/underwear, quietly masturbating with your stepmom’s sexy panties clasped to your nose.  
Optimal SFX: Muffled sound of you breathing into said panties, while moaning or grunting, because masturbating)

(Your stepmom comes home, calls out for you, and stripping off her sweaty yoga clothes as she goes, she catches you in the laundry room.)

… What..? Nothing! I’m not doing anything! Just sorting the laundry…

Um, I was just checking your panties to… um… see if they need to be laundered…?

I… I suppose that doesn’t make any sense, given that they were already in the laundry basket.

I’m sorry! I just wanted to savor your yummy Mommy smell… (whimpers, because embarrassed *and* horny)

Yes… um… I do have a crush on you. Surely, you must have noticed by now…

I know… I’m truly sorry… it’s SO inappropriate. I’m mortified.

What do I think is appropriate punishment? Um, how about you take my phone away?

Uh, right… I do have other devices. (small chuckle)

What? A spanking? No, my Dad never spanked me. Are you kidding??

OPTIONAL SPANKING SECTION

(Note: this next section with spanking is optional. If you find it awkward, you can skip it. Just including because it was in the original stepmom-POV script. If you *do* choose to do it, you can spank yourself, or not. I’m including the counts here, so if you don’t spank yourself, you can just count and act out your reaction to the counts. There will be 10 spanks. Again, this section is optional.)

Why did you sit down on that bench? Are you going to lecture me?

Oh! You want me to lie face down on top of your thighs? Seriously??

You know I’m in university, right? I’m not a little kid.

OK, OK, I will. Please don’t be mad at me! I couldn’t bear it.

(Whimpers as you place yourself over her lovely thighs. Again, a mix of embarrassment and being turned on, because spanking and thighs…)

OK, Mommy, let me push down my underwear. 

(if you’re a male performer): I’m sorry my thingy is pressing into your smooth thighs…

Oh God, you want me to count out the spanks?? Okay… how many will there be? 10? 

Um, okay… I’m ready, Mommy.

10

9 (ow!)

8

7 (moan)

6

5 (groan)

4

3 (stifled gasp, so turned on)

2

1 (Whimpering, slobbering. Imagine you’re probably leaking onto her thighs.)

…Thank you, Mommy. Yes, I believe I learned my lesson now…

I promise… (playfully) I’ll never sniff your panties again… (slight chuckle to yourself)

All right… I’ll finish the laundry, then go get myself cleaned up. 

Yes, I’m sorry, your spanking kind of made me work up a sweat. 

I’m sorry I’m such a mess in front of you, Mommy. You just have such an effect on me…

Right, as soon as I hear your shower turn off, I’ll come up to your room to help put cream on your back…

PAUSE

(Optional SFX: Shower turns off. Pause as she comes out.)

Here I am, Mommy, ready for you just like you asked. 

Of course, I would love to help apply cream to your back. You can’t reach back there, after all.

Can you just sit down at your vanity and lower just the back of your robe, Mommy?

(Take your time from here to end of script. You don’t want the moment to end…)

Mmm, there. Do you want me to continue down your arms? Your skin seems a bit parched there as well… the air’s been so dry as of late.

(pause as you do so, maybe a quiet moan from the pleasure of laying hands on her soft skin)

Oh yeah? You don’t mind that I took the initiative to rub your shoulders? I do try to anticipate your needs, Mommy. 

Ah, I’m glad you like my firm touch. I’m sure my hands have gotten strong from all the housework I do to please you.

Mmm? You want me to lotion up your legs while I’m at it? (with relish) Of course, I am at your disposal… 

I think … I think I need to kneel in front of you to do that. (Visual: Mommy has the robe loosely draped around her waist but is topless)

(audible breathing and light moan as you lotion up her wonderful, toned legs)

What…? My Dad would never do this for you? That’s crazy. 

Really? Ask him for a massage, and he gives you three little squeezes and calls it a day? (incredulous chuckle) He’s a fool. 

It’s a wonder you’re with him at all… (almost to yourself) But I’m glad you are… otherwise, you wouldn’t be here, would you?

Yeah, does that feel good? My strong thumbs working into your thigh muscles like that? I figure with all the sports you do, that would feel nice.

There... now on to your other leg. Yes, I’ll try to mirror the first side as best I can.

(Linger, whimper, etc as you work on the second leg)

There, all done. Uh… would you like a foot rub, too, Mommy? OK... mmm… let me get some more lotion.

[Pause]

Do you like this… my thumbs pressing into your soles? They must be sore from the sexy high heels you wear.

Mmm, you have beautiful high arches, Mommy. And gorgeous toes. Is there anything about you that’s not gorgeous..?

[Pause]

OK, other tootsie now. Mmmm... 

(mirror the same amount of time as the first foot with appreciative sounds)

(Pause)

What?? No, I was not peeking between your legs! Well, not intentionally… It’s just my eyes are level with… well, with…

I couldn’t help it… your robe fell open, and your gorgeous pussy were level with my gaze, Mommy.

Well, yes… your pussy is gorgeous. Doesn’t my Dad tell you that?

(Pause)

Mommy...? May I… may I taste you between your legs? Yes, I’m serious, of course. I’d do anything to taste you.

Yes… I’ve gone down on a girl before. None as sexy as you, though.

No… (soft chuckle) Definitely never gone down on a MILF pussy before…

What..? My Dad hasn’t visited you *downstairs* in a while? Again, that’s just crazy.

(SFX: Sound like you’re moving in, opening her thighs. Commence pussy-licking sounds.)

(Improv: Perform oral sex while extolling the virtues of her perfect pussy… the visual, her landscaping choices, her taste, etc... as you like.)

Mmm, Mommy, please tell me how you want me to lick you.

Yeah? Run my tongue softly around your clit (licking sounds) then make the circles smaller and smaller…

Is that good, Mommy..? Tight firm circles on your hood..? OK… 

[moans as you continue]

Here, Mommy, please grab my head and guide me how you want me...

Oh yeah, let me lick you back there, too. Mmm, you’re so trim and tight everywhere…

Mmm, I hope you like the way I’m doing this, because I love it… Up and down, from your clit to your ass and back up again.

Yes, Mommy, pull your knees into your chest so I can lick you more fully. Mmm… so tasty.

Yessss... let me slip my fingertip inside your hot MILF pussy. Like this…

Oh? Two fingertips... OK, I won’t go too deep. Just a gentle in-and-out motion? Should I add another finger here… (hint at ass fingering; you can be more explicit if you want)

Yes, I DO love licking pussy! Especially your pussy… and anywhere you’ll let me.

Mommy, please… please cum on my tongue. I want to taste your juices. I want to have your flavor in my mouth as I prepare your dinner later. Please…

(Improvise spurring her on, through *her orgasm*.)

(In her afterglow, you’re still softly lapping between her legs.)

Mmm, let me clean you up, Mommy, so you don’t have to take another shower. Unless you want to, of course…

I’m glad you liked it, Mommy. I hope you’ll let me service you again soon... (sweet chuckle)

TRANSITION

Oh shit! My Dad just drove up. Let me get you a towel so you can tidy up, Mommy.

I’ll head downstairs now. I still need to put the laundry in the dryer and make dinner.

(chuckle) Yes, Mommy, my mouth is yours whenever you want it. 

And... anything else of mine you might want … [soft moan, fadeout]

\+ + + + +


End file.
